Unknown Blonde
by fallenangelsofolympus
Summary: Percy Jackson and Diana Smith just ended the Titan War II. Annabeth Chase has lived the last nine years as a Roman demigod, unclaimed by Athena. When Percy takes Jason's place at Camp Jupiter, watch as a whirlwind romance springs against all the odds. Rated T. for possible mischief.
1. prologue

Chapter 1: prologue

Disclaimer: we own nothing except our idea and oc.

Percy POV

Percy Jackson sat down on the shore of the beach at Camp Half Blood and sighed. Diana Smith had tried to hint at a date again. Don't get me wrong, she's great and all, she helped me defeat Kronos and went on all those quests with me, but it just didn't feel … right. I close my eyes thinking about the next great prophecy. When would it happen? Would it include him? Diana? He heard the conch shell in the distance, curfew. He got up looking at the beach one last time, deciding that he would come back tomorrow. But the fates had different ideas.

Diana POV

Diana flopped on her bunk I the Apollo cabin. Why didn't Percy say anything when she had hinted on a date? She knew he knew she like him… she mentally trailed off. She sighed in defeat and turned over to try to sleep.

She woke up to her cabin's head counselor Will Solace poking her with an arrow head.

"GET UP ALREADY!" he yelled in my ear.

"NO!" I yelled back.

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"FINE!" I yelled realizing that everyone was watching.

I got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes slowly.

"We'll be at breakfast" he called and everyone ran out.

"Ugghh" I groan as I start to get dressed. I wore a regular camp shirt and jean cut offs. When I was finished getting ready I jumped out of the cabin and sprinted to the dining pavilion. When I got there I walked to the Apollo table and marveled at the number of campers. Thanks to Percy's wish there were loads more campers and cabins. Thinking of Percy, where was he? I looked at the Poseidon table, He wasn't there. That was weird I thought, he doesn't usually miss breakfast, especially since the war.

After breakfast I went to his cabin and knocked. After a minute I knocked again, and then repeated 15 times, he still didn't answer. Finally I went in figuring I'd see him sleeping, out cold on his bed, but when I went in, he wasn't there.

I ran to the Big House as fast as I could (which was really fast). When I got there Chiron was reading some book or another.

"Chiron!" I said franticly "Have you seen Percy, He wasn't at breakfast, or in his cabin."

"No but I'll have the camp look." He said. It looked as if he was thinking about something very pressing.

I nodded

After 3 hours of the entire camp searching franticly, it was official, Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus was missing.

**What did you think? I know that it's really short, but it was pretty much just some background please review constructive criticism is valued!{****Well that happened. Now on to the good stuff.}**

**[Yah Right, Fallen Angels]**

**{Shut up, Of Olympus. I own this next part}**


	2. Life in Jupiter

**Disclaimer: we own nothing except the OCs and the plot. Also Diana isn't really important, just kind of a place holder, but she is an all American girl. Now we have all the bases touched; on to the good stuff**

**Annabeth's Pov**

For the last nine years of her life, Annabeth Chase has lived her life at Camp Jupiter with the worst secret imaginable. Should anyone find out it would definitely mean execution. She'd been here the longest, next to Jason after she'd run away at the age of seven. She managed to get lost several times but found her way to Camp Jupiter. As we all can guess, Annabeth was daughter of Athena.

"It's just not fair!" I said to my best friend, Nico Di Angelo, who knew my deadly secret, and had one similar to my own.

"You could say that again" he replied, knowing exactly what I meant. Most days we chatted about what it felt like or how we'd hide our parentage (Thank you Dumb Blonde stereotype). A few times he even asked me if I wanted to go to the other camp, and while I was always tempted, I declined his offers because he was probably bluffing and even so, I would miss my other friends.

"Alright then. I will. It's not fair how they would prosecute us on sight if they knew. I'm surprised Reyna hasn't sent her sent her dogs after us."I heard him chuckle lightly, which I knew meant he was preoccupied. I looked up at him and he was glaring of to the Precipa. Suddenly he notices I'm looking at him and mutters which I strain to hear

"I thought I heard someone coming. It's probably just my hyperactive imagination" He muttered with a scowl.

**Nico's POV**

I knew for a fact we were being followed by who, I could only imagine, but I saw a flash of pure blond. The only people at Camp Jupiter with that color hair, besides Annabeth were Jason and Octavian. Most likely it was Jason, because everyone knows that Octavian has time for three things 1). Human Necessities 2). Consulting the Augury (or murdering innocent plush bears. Whichever you prefer) and 3). Complaining how things should be rather than how they are. No it made sense that it was Jason following them. Especially Annabeth seeing how they had grown up together in Fifth Cohort. But I figured that he would have better things to do than to stalk people, so I shrugged it from my mind, not wanting to cause a code purple.

"We should be more careful with what we say just in case we do have a shadow." I said with a serious tone, but still ironic. She laughed as the dinner horn sounded. As I lay in bed that night, I wondered how much Jason had heard, IF he heard anything at all. Soon I was in the land of Somnus. (That is to say sleep)

**{I hoped you liked one of the better parts of the story unfortunately I didn't write this next part so you're stuck with Of Olympus. But fear not I will return.}**

**[Don't forget to tell them no flames]**

**{…}**


End file.
